


Indecent Dress

by chicago_ruth



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Corsetry, Cousin Incest, Crossdressing, M/M, Makeup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: It's their first night on Teer Fradee, and naturally Constantin wants to spend it with de Sardet. What luck that he finds a small surprise left by the previous governor...
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Indecent Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/gifts).



“I have my own residence, you know. I should be overseeing my own move, not helping with yours,” de Sardet said, although as far as complaints went, it was mild. Constantin didn’t bother to even look up from his unpacking. If de Sardet didn’t want to be here, he certainly could leave. Constantin wasn’t forcing him to be there.

There wasn’t all that much to unpack. The servants had done a good job, but Constantin liked to know where all the hidden nooks and crannies of a room were. Sometimes a man needed a good place to hide a few discreet items.

He was in the middle of pushing his coats aside in the closet when he discovered an item that was most certainly not his own.

“Cousin, darling, did you have something to tell me?” Constantin said, pulling the offending item out.

De Sardet’s eyes widened. “What?” Only seconds before, he’d been standing bored in the middle of the room, but now his entire body was tensed in apprehension. It was as if he didn’t trust Constantin.

“This isn’t mine. I have to assume this is yours, accidentally mixed in with my luggage.” Constantin winked suggestively.

The article of clothing was a gown. Not _just_ a gown, but an entire outfit with all the accoutrements. A stomacher, a petticoat, a chemise, even a corset. The only things missing were the stockings and shoes. It looked like the outfit had been put together for somebody to wear soon.

De Sardet shook his handsome head vehemently. “No. It must belong to Lady Morange.” His eyes lingered on the clothing, not even noticing when Constantin rolled his eyes.

It was a nice gown. Constantin had an eye for fashion, and while he didn’t think this gown would stand out during a fete in Serene, here on Teer Fradee it was sure to be a hit. The gown was a pale blue that shimmered under the light, with pale yellow silk ribbons tied into bows as decorative elements. The chemise’s sleeves included some very artful ruffles. The petticoat was the same color as the gown, with beads stitched into a delicate pattern near the hem. From what Constantin had seen of Lady Morange, the gown didn’t suit her at all. Maybe that was why the gown had been left behind.

An idea started to form in the back of Constantin’s mind, one borne of many nights thinking up elaborate scenarios in which he could debauch de Sardet.

“We should have it packed up and delivered to her,” de Sardet said, a touch of impatience in his voice. It was the tone of voice he got when he was trying to head off Constantin doing something ill-advised.

Constantin had never once listened to de Sardet when he used that tone, and he wasn’t going to start now. He held the dress up against his torso and did a little twirl. “We couldn’t possibly! Think how embarrassed she would be, to know we had seen her underthings.”

“Constantin…” De Sardet sighed loudly.

Ah, that long-suffering sigh. Music to Constantin’s ears, really. Sometimes he went out of his way to exasperate his cousin, specifically to hear all the many ways he gave in. It was shameful, truly, but Constantin loved all of de Sardet’s reactions too much to give up his ways.

Constantin crossed the room and came to a halt in front of de Sardet. “But this isn’t my color either. I think it suits _you_ a lot better.” He held the dress up to de Sardet’s body, shamelessly caressing the side of his neck as he did so.

De Sardet’s eyelids fluttered as he leaned into the touch—just for a moment, but enough to let Constantin know that de Sardet wasn’t anywhere near truly annoyed.

“I’m not in the mood for these games, Constantin. I need to attend to my own business, and Kurt and Captain Vasco need to be accommodated, and I’m sure Mr. de Courcillon is eager to brief us about the current state of New Serene, and—”

Constantin kissed him.

Perhaps Constantin should have felt guilty about using a kiss to shut de Sardet up, but he was tired of politicking for the evening. He simply wanted to enjoy himself with his beloved cousin in this new world where his father’s looming figure could not touch them.

Constantin waited until de Sardet relaxed for him, then he pressed himself against him, the dress still between them. De Sardet moaned and brought his hands up to grip Constantin’s back.

As soon as De Sardet’s mouth opened though, Constantin broke the kiss and stepped back. “Later.”

“Later? Isn’t this why you insisted I join you?” de Sardet asked, dazed. “You weren’t very subtle, Constantin. Kurt was glaring daggers at you. I think even Captain Vasco figured it out.”

“Captain Vasco figured it out when he saw us kissing on his ship. Don’t give me that look. If you didn’t want to be caught, you shouldn’t have approached me bare-chested on the deck.”

It was so much fun to tease de Sardet. He blushed beautifully, and this time was no exception. Even the dim lamplight couldn’t hide the way his face reddened.

“If you knew we weren’t alone, you should have said something!” de Sardet hissed. “Oh no. What did Captain Vasco think?”

“I’m sure he thought that I was the luckiest man in the world. I don’t want to talk about Captain Vasco right now though, Cousin.” Constantin placed the gown onto the bed and began separating the various parts. “If you truly aren’t amenable, I suppose we can simply strip and have our merry way with each other. But…” he lifted the corset up. “I think you would look stunning in this.”

For a few moments, de Sardet simply stared. Then he stepped closer and took the corset into his own hands, running his fingers over the fabric and the laces.

“I’m not a woman, Constantin,” de Sardet murmured, but as Constantin suspected, there was a hint of interest.

“Of course you aren’t a woman. I wouldn’t want you to be one.”

“I’ll look ridiculous.”

“You absolutely won’t.” Constantin took one of de Sardet’s hands into his and kissed the knuckles. “You’ll look amazing. I think you’ll like the feel of it too. I’ll tighten the corset just the right amount. The shade of blue on the dress would look lovely against your skin. And I’ve a mind to paint you with cosmetics too. Will you let me?”

It was a long-held fantasy of Constantin’s. When his father made him dance with the eligible ladies, Constantin would pretend it was de Sardet in the dress instead. He had spent many nights imagining crawling under de Sardet’s skirts and worshipping him thusly, hidden from view.

It took only a few moments before de Sardet nodded, his face flaming up once more. “All right. I—the corset, you’ll make it very tight?”

“As tight as you’d like to be. So much that you can barely breathe, if that’s what you want,” Constantin said.

De Sardet groaned loudly and reached down to push against his cock. Constantin wasn’t surprised that it was already starting to rise, not with how very much de Sardet enjoyed having his breath restricted. It wasn’t something Constantin particularly understood, but he did his best to give his cousin what he wanted.

Constantin took the corset back from de Sardet and set it on the bed once more. “Come on, then. Strip! I’ll help you put it all on.”

It didn’t take long for de Sardet to get naked, although he frowned when he noticed Constantin wasn’t moving at all. “Aren’t you also…?”

“Not yet.” Constantin pulled de Sardet’s naked body against his clothed one, squeezing those lovely ass cheeks. “Give us a kiss, and then we can continue.”

De Sardet rolled his eyes, but there was a fond smile on his lips too. Their kiss was soft, not demanding, and Constantin almost felt bad ruining the atmosphere with his sex games.

Almost.

Constantin pulled away, picking up the chemise. “This first.”

“I can dress myself,” de Sardet said, but it was only a token protest. He allowed Constantin to pull the chemise over his head and help him get his arms through. It was a bit tight on the shoulders, made for, well, a woman, but that just highlighted his beautiful arms more.

It would have taken a stronger man than Constantin to resist kissing de Sardet again.

“The… the corset, Constantin.” De Sardet murdered his demand against Constantin’s lips.

Consantin laughed. “So pushy!” He picked the corset up again, running his fingers over the boning.

The servant who had put everything together had helpfully left one ribbon tied around the first hole. Constantin wasn’t an expert on putting a corset _on_ a person—he’d only really helped people remove them, back before he and de Sardet had started sleeping with each other—but the principle of it had to be very similar.

Constantin held the corset up against de Sardet’s torso. “Hold that.” Then he walked behind him and began threading the laces.

If it had been anybody else, Constantin would have found the task dull. But he was already imagining what the finished look would be like, and he could see the red tint on de Sardet’s ears. He gave in to the temptation to kiss that skin just under his ear, delighting in how de Sardet shivered.

“Just a bit more,” Constantin promised. “How tight do you want it?” He pulled on the laces, which made de Sardet cover his mouth with his hand to muffle a groan.

“More,” de Sardet said. “Just keep pulling until I tell you when.”

Skeptically, Constantin began tightening. He was happy to indulge de Sardet, but he didn’t want to go too far either. Thankfully there was still a bit of give when de Sardet said, “There.”

Constantin tied the knot and stepped around the front to admire the view.

Or, he tried to, because de Sardet grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss, gasping hard and grinding his erection against Constantin’s thigh. Constantin kissed back, tangling their lips, and cursing that he hadn’t thought to even loosen the laces on his own trousers. He was getting painfully hard, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he developed a damp spot on the front.

“Like this,” de Sardet whispered. “Fuck me like this, and—”

 _Yes_ , Constantin thought. But his eyes fell onto the bed, where the other pieces of the gown still lay. “No. I want to finish this.”

De Sardet groaned loudly in disappointment. “You’ll be the death of me, Constantin.”

“But what a death it shall be!” Constantin joked. He held up the petticoat. “Here, this part now.”

There was an unsteadiness in de Sardet now. He leaned heavily against Constantin to lift his legs through the petticoat, and every breath was loud and shallow. Constantin wondered if he should loosen the corset after all, but the dazed look in de Sardet’s eyes convinced him it was fine. Especially when de Sardet pressed a sloppy kiss against his jaw.

“Just the gown left, now,” Constantin said. “And the cosmetics. That part’s important.”

“All right,” de Sardet said, smiling. “It feels so good, Constantin.”

“See? I have good ideas.” Constantin helped de Sardet pull on the arms of the dress, then had to finagle the stomacher to pull it all together.

When he was done, he stepped away to take in the full sight.

De Sardet was breathing hard, his face red and lips parted. The gown was, as expected, a bit tight, but it didn’t hurt the effect at all. The petticoat was a little bit short, de Sardet’s bare feet peeking out at the bottom, but neither of them cared.

“You look lovely,” Constantin said. “Just… stunning.” He gestured towards the vanity and the small chair in front of it. “Your throne, cousin.”

“This is hardly _my_ throne. These are your chambers.” De Sardet sat down though, gazing at himself in the mirror. “I look so indecent.”

“No more indecent than me. I can’t even tell you’re hard. But you are, aren’t you? Underneath the chemise and skirt?” Constantin stroked his cock through his trousers, just for the added frustration.

“Yes. So hard. And I can’t even do anything about it now.” De Sardet glared at Constantin in the mirror. “I want you to bend me over the bed and fuck me.”

Now it was Constantin’s turn to moan loudly, his cock throbbing hard at the dirty talk. Sometimes de Sardet surprised him with just how lewd he could be.

“Yes. Just… indulge me a little longer.” Constantin opened the small box of cosmetics he’d brought from home and filtered through it. Over the years he’d collected quite the assortment. It was the custom of many men and women to paint their faces white to cover up all blemishes, but Constantin instantly dismissed that idea. He had no desire to cover up his cousin’s lovely birthmark.

Constantin picked out a soft red rouge for the lips. “Part your lips for me, cousin.”

De Sardet did as asked, parting his lips and closing his eyes. He looked absolutely enticing like that, so much that it was difficult to keep his fingers only dabbing the paint onto his lips. Of course de Sardet made it even more difficult by darting his tongue out and licking the tips of Constantin’s fingers.

“We’ll never get done at this rate,” Constantin murmured, and only with extreme self-control did he pull himself away long enough to grab the kohl for de Sardet’s eyes. The kohl had been a gift from some Bridge Alliance guest, who’d said it was all the rage for men and women alike to highlight their eyes in this manner.

He dipped the included wooden applicator into the kohl, then gently tilted de Sardet’s head back further. “Open your eyes and look up.”

De Sardet’s pupils were blown wide, lust evident in his gaze. Constantin almost ruined everything by kissing him again. His hands were shaky as he ran them along the eyeline, but he managed to create a rather captivating effect despite the unsteadiness.

There were more colors in the cosmetics tin, rouges he could apply to de Sardet’s cheeks or hues he could paint onto his eyelids.

Constantin was but a mortal man, however, and couldn’t resist any longer. “You’re so beautiful.” He put everything down on the vanity and leaned down to kiss de Sardet properly. The rouge smeared almost instantly, but he didn’t care.

De Sardet’s breath caught briefly. “You like it?”

“So much. You’re stunning. And all mine.” Constantin held his arm out to de Sardet. “Will you dance with me?”

“Oh. Yes.” It took de Sardet a few tries to stand up, but with Constantin’s hands on his waist to steady him, he got upright. “A short waltz, my lord?” De Sardet curtsied, but when he stood, he giggled. “I don’t think I could manage anything more complicated than a waltz right now.”

“Of course. The waltz is my favorite dance. It’s downright scandalous, bodies pressed so tightly against each other.” Constantin pulled de Sardet into the proper stance. “I always wished I could dance with you like this at those horrid balls Mother threw.”

“I always wished I didn’t have to see you dancing with all those lovely young ladies.”

They danced in the silence, keeping no discernable beat. Every step made de Sardet breathe hard, and Constantin’s erection would brush against the layers of de Sardet’s gown, making it difficult to keep track.

Constantin watched as a bead of sweat trickled down de Sardet’s neck and below the neckline. The rouge on his lips was properly smeared, giving him the most debauched look. Nobody would mistake either of them for proper men of standing. They would have been more at home in a brothel.

“I love you,” Constantin said suddenly, overwhelmed by emotion. “I love you so much. The fact that you’re giving me this now, that you indulge my whims, that you are willing to debase yourself for me…”

“It’s not debasing,” de Sardet interrupted. “And it’s not just for you. I’m so aroused right now, Constantin. You indulge me just as much. I would never… the corset is brilliant, and this dress feels lovely, and I love how you look at me like I’m the only person in the entire world.” After a brief pause he added, “But could you please fuck me now? I am going to burst soon.”

They both started laughing, then the laughter devolved into kisses. Constantin led them both to the bed, where he finally pushed the gown and petticoat and chemise up so he could see his cousin’s cock standing proud. There was a very obvious wet spot on the chemise, but it had done its job of protecting the petticoat.

“You truly are eager,” Constantin said. He paused to undo the laces on his own breeches though, because he could hardly stand to wait any longer himself.

De Sardet unhooked the gown from the stomacher and threw both to the side. It was a shame to see them go, although now the corset was on full display once more. De Sardet rolled onto all fours and glanced over his shoulder. “Pull the laces tighter while you’re fucking me.”

So that was the game. “Anything for you, dear cousin.” Constantin grabbed the oil—that had been one of the first things he’d unpacked—and poured a liberal amount over his fingers. “Perhaps I should take my time opening you up though. I wouldn’t want to cause you undo harm. And you look so lovely with your ass exposed and the petticoat rumpled around your hips, and—”

“Constantin, if you don’t hurry up, I will kill you. Nobody would blame me. Kurt will nod along and say, ‘You’re right, green blood, Constantin had it coming.’”

“I’d gladly let you kill me just to see you explain all this to Kurt. ‘I was in a gown, you see, and Constantin had his fingers in my ass…’” Constantin rubbed two fingers along the rim of de Sardet’s hole, teasing that sensitive flesh.

De Sardet groaned loudly and spread his legs farther. “You don’t have your fingers in my ass yet!”

Constantin laughed and finally pushed inside. He didn’t waste too much time, although he could easily spend an entire afternoon simply fingering his cousin and teasing him like that. They’d had enough foreplay for the evening.

He used the remaining oil to coat his own cock, and finally he pushed into that delicious warmth. De Sardet pushed back immediately, clenching and unclenching around him, creating the loveliest friction. Constantin wouldn’t last long, not with how long he’d drawn everything out already. His entire head swam with pleasure, and even he was having a hard time breathing.

Remembering de Sardet’s request, he clumsily untied the laces of the corset, getting oil all over the fabric. Constantin pulled experimentally, causing de Sardet to gasp loudly. He let go, then tightened again a moment later, alternating to keep de Sardet on his toes while he thrust in and out.

The room filled with the sounds of sliding flesh and their heavy breathing. Constantin could feel his control slipping from him.

“Gonna come,” he said, thrusting in again. “Inside you? Or on your ass?”

“F-fuck, don’t even joke. You’ll… you’ll ruin the clothes. Inside me.”

Constantin wasn’t going to point out that the clothes were already well and truly ruined. He started thrusting faster, and when he felt his orgasm overwhelm him, he pulled the laces tight one last time.

One of them screamed—he honestly didn’t know which. He emptied himself into de Sardet. There was probably a metaphor in there, something poetic about his love or his soul, but he was too wrung out to think of it. As soon as he was done, he reached under to help de Sardet along, only to find that he’d already spent.

Well, good. Constantin collapsed onto his side, exhausted. “That… that was amazing.”

“Yes.” De Sardet stretched out with his back to Constantin. “I think you’d better unlace me now. Or I might pass out for real.”

As nice as it would have been to fall asleep, de Sardet was right. Constantin began unthreading the lace, wishing his cousin were bare underneath. No chemise next time, maybe.

Once the laces were completely undone, de Sardet removed the rest of the clothes, carelessly tossing them to join the gown on the floor.

“You should treat those with more respect,” Constantin said. “We need to return them to Lady Morange, remember?”

The glare de Sardet gave him made Constantin burst into laughter. In fact, the entire situation was absurd now: de Sardet with the smeared cosmetics and Constantin still fully dressed but his cock hanging out of his trousers. It took de Sardet slapping him on the shoulder to calm him down, although by that point there were tears in his eyes.

“It’s not funny. She is never getting them back. In fact, you should burn them.” De Sardet slumped against Constantin again, apparently not that upset. “We made a huge mess. The servants are going to whisper about this.”

“Oh, let them. I don’t care.” Constantin kissed the top of de Sardet’s head. “Who are they going to report to? My father? I’m the one in charge here.”

“Fine. Can you be in charge of grabbing washcloths and cleaning us up? I’m starting to feel very gross.”

That required Constantin to leave his cousin’s warm embrace, but it had to be done. The sacrifices he made for their comfort!

By the time he’d stripped down and wet some washcloths in the nearby basin, de Sardet had fallen asleep. Constantin gently cleaned him off, lamenting having to remove the cosmetics. But the pillowcases were stained enough.

Besides, he was sure he’d be able to convince de Sardet to play this game again.

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up what I could about historical dress, but Greedfall is fictional anyway so ignore the fact that I used a corset instead of a stay. Corset is a sexier word.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 💜


End file.
